


Пошли мне воздушный поцелуй

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Баки? — Стиву наконец удаётся привлечь его внимание, и взгляд Баки проясняется, сосредоточившись на его лице. — Эй, ты в порядке?— Какого чёрта он здесь делает? — Баки не сводит глаз с мужчины, который сидит на полу грузового отсека, вытянув ноги. На лице у того улыбка.Рамлоу шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй.





	Пошли мне воздушный поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blow Me a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908044) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 

— Бак? Баки?

Стив что-то говорит, но действительность сужается до одного полузабытого воспоминания.

_Две цели, уровень пятый. Командующий Рамлоу зачитывает ему информацию, пока остальные из У.Д.А.Р.а едят пайки. Солдат подключен к капельнице с питательной смесью — его готовят к оперативной работе. Он пытается слушать, но не может оторвать глаз от крекеров в руке командующего. Он не помнит, когда у него в последний раз во рту была еда._

_Командующий, заметив его взгляд, протягивает ему один крекер, но в последний момент отдёргивает руку и забрасывает его себе в рот. Он смеётся._

— Баки? — Стиву наконец удаётся привлечь его внимание, и взгляд Баки проясняется, сосредоточившись на его лице. — Эй, ты в порядке?

— Какого чёрта он здесь делает? — Баки не сводит глаз с мужчины, который сидит на полу грузового отсека, вытянув ноги. На лице у него улыбка.

Рамлоу шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй.

_— Ну же, принцесса, улыбнись в камеру, — командующий улыбается сам, и сверкает вспышка._

_Агент не принцесса. Он не понимает. Он обнажает зубы, и командующий ошибочно принимает это за улыбку. Солдаты У.Д.А.Р.а считают это забавным. Он слышит смех, доносящийся с кухни конспиративной квартиры._

_— Поцелуй меня._

— Он проведёт нас на базу через биометрические системы защиты, — поясняет Стив. Стив не стал бы ему лгать. Значит, иначе им не справиться. — Рамлоу знает, как обойти коды доступа.

Должно быть, вид у него такой, будто он вот-вот сбежит поджав хвост, потому что Стив хватает его за живую руку и сильно сжимает. Окружающие уверены, что трогать его нельзя, и разубеждать их Баки совсем не хочет. Это удерживает их на безопасном для них же расстоянии. Стив — единственный, кто знает, насколько сильно ему необходима заземляющая боль.

— Я убью его, — бормочет Баки. Или, быть может, это бормочет Агент.

— Подожди, пока не закончим, — Стив крепче, до синяков стискивает руку Баки, не давая потеряться в собственных мыслях. Это помогает.

Есть ещё кое-что, о чём почти никто не задумывается: Воющие Коммандос брали крайне мало пленных. На руках Капитана Америки крови не меньше, чем у любого из них. Исключением теперь является разве что Баки.

— Стив, ты не знаешь, что он… они…

_— Брок, утром он должен быть в рабочем состоянии._

_— Он исцеляется на скорости грёбаного света, не парься._

_— Да, но если ты его покалечишь…_

_— Он не человек, Джек. У него нет чувств. Так что либо присоединяйся, либо заткнись на хрен._

_— Ладно. Подвинься._

— Я видел файлы, Бак. Я знаю, — Стив использует свой капитанский голос и держится слишком спокойно, поэтому выглядит неестественно. — Рамлоу окажется убит в бою. Сопутствующий ущерб. После того, как мы закончим.

— Мне нужен нож, — и сейчас это явно голос Баки, а не Агента. Стив кивает и отпускает его руку, потому что теперь Баки точно в порядке.

На другом конце грузового отсека Рамлоу перестаёт улыбаться.

Баки шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
